


Dark, hopeless, terrifying

by RegionalAtGabs



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basketball, Depression, Insomnia, No Phun Intended, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegionalAtGabs/pseuds/RegionalAtGabs
Summary: All Tyler’s dreams are crushed by his dad, who didn’t dream enough.:.:Inspired by: Tonight - Tyler Joseph:.:





	Dark, hopeless, terrifying

Tyler wasn’t sure if he wanted to play basketball anymore.

It was fun at the beginning, he made lots of friends, he loved when the crowd cheered loudly for him making him smile so hard his cheeks hurt afterwards, and, he didn’t like to brag but he was one of the best players in the team.

Basketball used to be his everything.

So, why did he start to feel empty? Why did he feel like a big part of his life was missing?

He thought his life didn’t have a purpose, until he found music. Or more specifically, until he found a small old keyboard in his bedroom closet. Immediately, he started learning the basics and played keys in random orders that somehow made sense to him. And basketball, didn’t seem so important anymore.

Tyler would spent all his free time playing music, not making baskets or playing with his younger siblings. Instead on paying attention to most of his classes, he’d write poems that were often dark and depressing, pouring his soul out in every sentence.

His parents weren’t worrying over the fact that his grades were dropping dramatically, but over his sudden lack of interest for basketball, so they did what they thought was appropriate.

They took away his keyboard. They took away his music.

They took away his only escape.

Tyler realized he didn’t have any other way to express what he was feeling, there was no one he could talk to to get these weird feelings off his chest. His so called “friends” were only interested in basketball or girls, nobody would want to listen his problems.

And for the first time in his life, he heard a voice inside his head. It wasn’t loud, it was barely a whisper, but it had scared Tyler. ‘Maybe it’s a one-time thing, and it won’t happen again” he thought.

  _Oh boy, was he wrong._

It definitely didn’t stop there, and without a distraction the voice seemed to get louder. But that couldn’t be possible, right? He had begged his mom to give him his keyboard back many, many times, and it didn’t work, he still had to play 3 more basketball games and then, they’d give him back his instrument.

He thought it couldn’t get any worse, but again, _wrong_.

The nightmares started. He swore he could feel shadows clawing at his skin, breaking it and choking him. Tyler, eventually stopped sleeping because he was absolutely terrified of what his subconscious created while he was trying to rest.

He wrote. He filled pages and pages of his notebook, with poems and nightmares, slowly losing his sanity.

He was absolutely exhausted in every basketball practice and passed out in 2 or 3 of them. But it was fine.

Tyler was **fine**.           

At least that’s what he told himself every night.

He thought his parents would notice his odd behavior, and they’d tell him that everything was going to be okay, and maybe, just maybe, give him back his keyboard. Instead, his mom forced him to practice every single day and his dad, apparently was too busy with work to care.

Now Tyler was sure he didn’t want to play basketball anymore.

The bags under his eyes were permanent, his skin was getting paler and he was getting skinnier thanks to his lack of appetite. He wanted all of this to stop, and he often found himself fantasizing about death late at night.

He only had one game left to go, the game that’d give him a scholarship. That’s all his parents talked about for weeks, and to be honest, Tyler didn’t even want it anymore. He wanted to express his feeling through music, hopefully in a band, and even to help people with the words he wrote.

His performance at the game wasn’t the best, but it was hopefully enough. When his parents received the news that their son had gotten a scholarship at Otterbein University, they were the happiest they had ever been, Tyler didn’t feel the same way, and he was only interested in getting his damn keyboard back.

When his mom allowed him to play again, it felt right, like how he used to feel whenever he played basketball when he was younger. That night he sang until his voice was raw and he played until his hands hurt, and he slept. For the first time in a long time, he didn’t have nightmares. Instead he dreamed of playing music in front of thousands, and traveling around the world sharing his music.

The next morning, he told his parents he didn’t want to play basketball, they immediately laughed it off saying he was confused and he didn’t know what he wanted in life.

“I want to pursue music”.

The world stopped, or at least that’s how it felt to Tyler, it was… silent. He started explaining how he found his purpose through music and how he felt so much better after writing a song, but… nothing. It was like he was talking to a wall. His dad was the first to react, Tyler thought he was going to scream at him, but he didn’t, he just stood up and left. His mom reacted differently though, she started screaming at him for being so ungrateful and careless about his future.

However, she was interrupted my loud noises coming from upstairs, from Tyler’s room to be exact. It sounded like— No. Tyler ran as fast as he could, his mom following closely and that’s when he saw it. His dad was kicking his keyboard sending black and white keys flying everywhere. His eyes widened and he immediately tried to stop his dad, but Chris shoved him hard causing him to fall while he destroyed possibly the only thing that kept Tyler sane.

And if that weren’t enough, he grabbed Tyler’s notebook and started ripping every page, breaking his heart. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and he desperately tried to stop his dad. His mom and siblings just watching from the hallway. Tyler begged and pleaded but not avail.

Everything was destroyed.

_And all his dreams were crushed by old man who didn’t dream enough._  


End file.
